Visit from the Future
by Silver -mist90
Summary: Hello this is my second piece of work so please read and review. Oddly enough Inuyasha has managed to piss off both Sango and Kagome. But in that same day two odd beings show up and they both look somewhat like Inuyasha who are they and what do they want?
1. Default Chapter

Visit from the future

Disclaimer: I, being only but a humble fan, own nothing.

"SIIIIT!!!!!" shouted an infuriated Kagome.  
With a loud thud Inuyasha met his old friend, the ground.  
"Ack! What was that for!?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
Kagome huffed slightly and shouted back hotly"Im tired of you always whining and complaining whenever I have to go back home!! Plus when Koga came here today, you two almost tore each other in half. If I hadnt stepped in one of you would be dead!" Inuyasha pushed himself up and glared at her.  
"Correction! If you hadn't stepped in, he'd be out of our hair!!!" he shouted.  
They argued back and forth, while Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, only went about their buissness, seeing how it was an everyday thing.After about an hour Sango and Miroku were getting annoyed and fed up.  
"Both of you, QUIET!!!!" they both shouted at the same time.  
Inuyasha and Kagomes heads shot up. Inuyasha quickly huffed and turned his back to them all. "Shes the one who started it!! She didnt have to sit me!!!!" he growled, as he jumped into a nearby tree. Kagome only threw her hands up in annoyance, and began stomping off towards the well.  
"Forget it, just forget it!!! I've had enough!! I'm going home!!!" she yelled back, through the trees.

"Ugh, here we go again…" Shippou mumbled. Kirara mewed her agreement. Sango looked off in Kagomes direction, then back to Inuyashas tree. Miroku only sighed and sat back down in their camp. Sango walked over to the tree Inuyasha currently occupied. Inuyasha looked down "What do you want Sango!?"

"For you to stop being so childish!! It's not all Kagomes fault, its yours too!" she called up to him. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was in front of her, his usual scowl set on his face. " Oh really?! Then tell me "Oh Wise One" what have I done to deserve being "SAT" all the time!?!"

They both glared each other down, standing their ground. "Youre just jealous that she's getting that sort of attention from someone other than yourself!! I'll admit that Kagome may at times, take advantage of her power over you, but you should really just let some things go!!" Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. Sago had never really shouted to him like that before, well other than Kagome. But regardless, NO ONE, talks to him like that. His eyes narrowed.  
"Tell me then Sago, since you know so much, how do you feel when Marko flirts with other women?!?" he said loudly.

Sangos eyes widened, then quickly narrowed with pure rage.  
How DARE he? She was so angry she was trembling. A smug smile slid over his lips. Oh how she longed to slap it off his face. Her hand struck out and connected hard with his right jaw. She then turned on her heel and stormed off in a similar fashion of Kagome, and into the woods.

Inuyashas head was turned slightly to the side from the force of the hit. He turned and stared after Sango, a shocked expression on his face.' Did I really make her that mad?'. A slight feeling of guilt passed through him but he did his best to shake it off. "Keh! Who cares… she'll get over it!!" he growled out loud. But the guilty feeling still had not left his heart.

I would really appreciate it if someone could review! I could use constructive criticism. Also the plot will unfold in the second chapter. I will also try to make it a bit longer. Arigatou!! 


	2. What the HELL is that smell?

Chapter 2: What the Hell is that smell ?!?!?

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, but if I did own it sneaky eyes ahem! Anyhow, here is the second chapter!

Kagome stormed through the forest, her feet crushing any innocent foliage that managed to get in her path. The nerve of him saying that I started it, he was the one who's always looking for a fight with anyone who pays her a complement!! Her ranting had gone on like this for about another five minutes, until she realized she hadn't even been paying attention to where she was going. She stopped and looked around, she couldn't recognize anything around her. "Oh, perfect I'm lost!!!!" she cried frustratingly. She sighed in defeat and began to walk back in the opposite direction.

Kagome was getting more and more worried by the second. She had been walking for about an hour and she still hadn't found her way back to camp. "Why did I have to come alone? I should have asked Sango or Miroku to come with me…Aaah!" she cried as a horrible smell filled the air. It was a bitter smell of erosion, death , and horse poo rolled into one. Only ten time worse!!! Kagome covered her nose and mouth with her hands and shirt, looking in the direction the smell was coming from. Kagomes eyes widened in horror a large slug like creature was making its way towards her clearing.

"The JEWEL!!!!!! I CAN SSSSSSENSSSSE IIIIT!!!!!!! The slug demon hissed as it got nearer.

Kagome immediately took off running as fast as she could, hoping she would not be seen Please don't see me, PLEASE don't- " I SSSSSEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" the demon hissed getting closer.

…..damn….

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed.

Sango had just been in the middle of ranting herself in a small clearing, when she heard Kagomes scream pierce the evening air.

"Huh!? Kagome!!!" she cried rushing off in the direction she heard the scream, when a red blur shot by and pulled her along with it.

"Aack!! Inuyasha!! Sango cried as she was jerked onto his back, and took to the air again.

"Hang on tight!" he said, bounding through the trees.

"Where's Miroku, Shippou and Kirara!?" she asked, shouting over the rush of wind.

"Riding Kirara. I told them to go ahead, to find Kagome while I got you."

"Thank you but…Kirara and the others could have gotten me. You're the faster one, why did you come instead?" she asked curiously.

Sango felt Inuyasha tense under her slightly. He opened his mouth for his usual careless retort.

"What you don't appreciate it or some- HOLY SHIT!!!!" Inuyasha swore as the offending stench struck his nose like a punch in the face. He put his sleeve over his nose and Sango strapped on her mask as they both landed with Kirara and the others soon after. Suddenly Kagome burst through the foliage, panting heavily with a queasy look on her face. Miroku lunged forward to balance her as she nearly flopped over. "Kagome! What happened, and what is that smell!?" Miroku asked.

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"It's a large slug like demon!! That's where the smell is coming from!!! Plus it's coming this way!!" she said quickly. No sooner had she finished speaking the odor grew stronger, and the large demon crushed numerous trees as it's massive form slid into the clearing.

Alrighty my fine reviewers!!!! I appreciate the feedback I have been getting, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Sorry to leave you on a slight cliffhanger but what kind of writer would I be if I didn't give a good one every once in a while? Oh wells hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Tootles!


	3. Who Are you two?

Chapter 3: Who are you two ?

Disclaimer: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! I have been suffering from writers block. Here is the third chapter.

The slug demon peered down at them with large round eyeballs. Its eyes soon rested on Kagome.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUU! Give me the SSSSSHARDSSSSSSSS!" it hissed as a slimey tentacle lashed out towards them, only to be hacked off by Inuyashas Tetsusaiga (spelling?) .The creature recoiled with a painful hiss.

"Kagome stay back!" Sango shouted as she pulled out Hiraikotsu She flung it at the demon, knocking off another tentacle.To everyones surprise the demon began to give a dry, gurgling, laugh.

"Huh? Why is he laughing?" Miroku asked in shock. Inuyasha only snarled and clenched his fists.

"I dunno but he aint gonna be laughing for long!" He jumped up and prepared to use one of his strongest attacks.

"WINDSCAR!" he shouted and launched the attack at the slug demon.

"Inuyasha! Dont!" Kagome yelled but it was too late. The demon had been hit by the attack and blown into hundreds of piesces, that were now falling from the sky. Inuyasha turned to face his companions with a proud and arrogant expression. "Do I know how to win a battle or what!" he quipped proudly. His face fell slightly at the withering looks his companions were giving him.

"What?" he snarled. "You guys jealous or something?

Kagome was about to reply when her face changed to a look of terror. "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!"

Inuyasha turned just in time to jump to the side as one of the slug demons severed tentacles lunged at him, barely making it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he snarled in surprise. "Look!" Miroku shouted.

Every one turned in his direction. The slug demons parts were growing larger and taking shape. Into more slug demons!

Were one slug demon first stood, over a hundred of them, now swarmed around the group. Each of the group began fending off the large horde . But with each limb or part they cut from the demons the more demons that took its place.

"I knew it! These demons come from the parts we dismember from the older ones!Theres got to be more than two hundred of these things!" Miroku said while fighting off one.

"Waaaaah! What are we going to do ! Shippou cried as he helped Kagome fight another demon.

Suddenly one of the demons knocked Kagome over, making her drop one of the jewel shards. The demon laughed cruelly and snatched the jewel shard with its tentacle and swallow it. Then the rest of the slug demons began to absorb one another!

"NO! Its getting stronger!" Sango shouted. Soon the last demon was absorbed and one stood towering thousands of feet in the air.

"FOOOLSSS!" Its voice thundered. "I AM UNBEATABLE NOW! YOU CANNOT STOP MEEEEE!" it boomed as it opened its mouth and unleashed a thick, poisonous, horrid smelling. smog over them and the landscape. Pulling on her gas mask, Sango, cradling an already unconscious Shippou, quickly tried to grab Hiraikotsu with her free hand, but the smog was already beginning to cloud her vision and her other senses, making her resort to crawling low to the ground. The smog was thick and hard to see through with her blurred vision, but she could faintly see Miroku and Kagome huddled close to Kilalas form, trying to breathe in as little of the smog as possible.

Suddenly Sango saw Inuyashas red haori cover herand Shippou. She could see his face faintly in the smog, a concerned look in his eyes. She almost chuckled at that thought.'Why should he be concerned shes been in situations like this before' she thought.He washunchedover them, trying to shield his nose from the sickening gasses.

"Hurricane Force!" a voice cried, followed by powerful gusts of wind, that came hurdling through the clearing, blowing the smog away. Inuyasha and the others looked up to see a small figure dash out into the clearing.It was a small girl, who looked no older than ten,she worea green outfit, that looks similar to the one Kohaku wears. Her hair was longand dark brown, tied in a ponytail.As she stared at the group, the biggest shock to them was that her eyes and ears were just like Inuyashas!

"Are you all okay?" she asked, walking closer to Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha and Sango could only nod , at a loss for words. Sangos eyes widened and she pulled the girl down to the grown beside her and Inuyasha.

It was good timing as another of the slug demons tentacles shot past thier heads.

"That was close! "Inuyasha said as he got up, Tetsusaiga in hand. Before anyone could react a second tentacle shot out and grabbed Sango around the waist, and hoisted her towards the slug."Sango!" they all shouted

"You shall make a fine example of what happens to those who dare battle ME!" it gurgled loudly, as it opened its mouth. Sango noticed with dismay that it was filled with circular rows of sharp teeth. She began slashing at it with her katana.Kagome began shooting arrows at the beast while Miroku and Kilala grappled with its numerous tentacles. Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga to attack but a voice stopped him.

"No! If you use the sword you could hit her!"

Inuyasha turned and saw the girl looking at him, fear in her eyes.

"Then how am I supposed to help her!"he snarled, jumping out the way as a tentacle whizzed past him.

"Cut off the limb thats holding her!" she yelped as she dodged a tentacle. Inuyasha dashed forward and leaped in the air. He then came crashing down and hacked off the monsters arm, holding Sango.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" he cried as his attack hit the demon dead on. The demon shrieked as it evaporated. Inuyasha then ran forward to catch Sango, but a dark blur flitted past him, cathing Sango in mid air

"What the hell!" Inuyasha swore as he stumbled back slightly.

"What happened Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, running to make sure he was alright.

"Where is Sango!" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Shes right here." a voice said behind them.Eeryones heads turned quickly towards the voice.Their eyes almost bulged at the sight before them.The young girl stood there , but that was not what shocked them. Behind her was almost the spitting image of Inuyasha, Only with some minor differences. The boy looked a bit younger than him. Maybe around sixteen at most. His eyes were the same only they had a more reddish tint and his hair was more a dark grey than silver. But his ears were the same as Inuyashas. Even his haori was the same, but only blue.

The boy was cradling an unconcious Sango in his arms, as he stared at Inuyasha and the others.He walked slowly towards them and set her down carefully in Inuyashas arms. Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously.

"Just who the hell are you two!" he snarled, with narrowed eyes.

The boy looked at him with the same exact scowl Inuyasha usually has on. He looked exactly like Inuyasha! the girl fidgeted slightly and bowed. She motioned for the boy to do the same, but he did not budge. She sighed, and nudged him.

"Im Satoshi and this little runt is Ami. We are your children." Satoshi said gruffly.


End file.
